


Like a Moth to a Flame

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father Son rape, M/M, Non descriptive rape, Rape, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>An old piece I wrote for Hannibal_X_Will during the course of</em> All it Takes is a Smile. <em>The lovely gal gave me permission to post.</em></p><p>It's late, Merle's away on service, and Daddy and his friends are drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All it takes is a Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521156) by [Hannibal_X_Will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will). 



Daryl curled up tight under the blanket of Merle's old bed.  
  
The room was still his, the blanket still smelt like him, and Daryl would inhale that as much as he could. Cigarettes, gone off alcohol, and something else that was questionable.  
  
He liked to think it made him stronger. Untouchable.  
  
It was an illusion that kept him strong.  
  
At least, until the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house, followed by at least five sets of drunken laughter. Tears were already welling up, and Daryl curled up as tight as he could in the bed.  
  
Footsteps were already on the stairs and Daryl forced his tears down, taking a strong inhale, trying to will his brother's strength to stick with him, trying to remind himself of what Merle always said.  
  
"Daryyyyyyl."  
  
The sing-song tone caused him to shudder, caused his breath to freeze when the door slammed open. The duvet was thrown off the bed and hands clamped down on his arms.  
  
Daryl screamed and kicked out.  
  
"We've got guests! It's rude not to entertain them!"  
  
Daryl struggled against his Father's grip all the way down the stairs, only to be pushed into someone else's arms.  
  
The grip was like iron and Daryl struggled, kicking out; a scream escaped him before something got shoved into his mouth. He was thrown to the ground, and yet another set of hands was on him, tugging his clothes off. His Father's bourbon spiked breath lingered over his face.  
  
Daryl's eyes opened and he whimpered through the make shift gag, shivering where he lay – where he was _displayed_.  
  
"Only seems right you get him first."  
  
The soft clicking of glasses and bottles had Daryl closing his eyes again.  
  
His legs were tugged apart and Daryl screamed against the gag as his Father fired himself in.

xox

Daryl was still lying where they had left him. His limbs ached - how he had never passed out, he didn't know. Time had blurred by. The sun was starting to rise, and Daryl tried to sit up.  
  
Pain shot through his body and a sob escaped him.  
  
The door opened and Daryl lurched forward, trying to cover his body - trying to get away from another round.  
  
"Daryl! Daryl, shit!"  
  
Daryl stared up at Merle and the young boy broke. His sobs escaped his throat and his hands reached up, clinging to Merle's tank top. His big brother held him tightly, rocking him through the sobs.  
  
"Hey hey, Darl, I got ya. Big brotha Merle's got ya safe."  
  
The sobs slowly receded as Daryl inhaled his brother's scent, hands still clinging tightly to him.  
  
"How could yer not tell- I would have- oh Christ Daryl."  
  
Carefully, Merle lifted Daryl up, heading upstairs.  
  
Each step jarred, causing pain to slip through his abused body.  
  
"Easy up there, little bro, easy up."  
  
Slowly, Merle lay Daryl down in the bathtub, running a cloth under the water. Daryl looked away and gently lifted his leg.  
  
..  
  
Daryl clung to the bag Merle had handed him, staring at his stump.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Land missile."  
  
Daryl nodded a little, clinging to his brother's side.  
  
"I'm gonna take you to a friend's house. He's gonna look after ya for the night and I'm going to deal with _Daddy Dearest_."  
  
Daryl nodded again, moving with him to the bike. "He won't... It won't happen again?"  
  
"I'll make sure of it."  
  
Daryl wasn't sure if he should be afraid of the dark look on Merle's face or not.

xox

Turned out, Merle's friend - Jason - wasn't so bad after all. The guy had lost a foot; he'd helped pull Merle from the explosion and it had gone - but he was a good house mate. He cooked a proper meal for Daryl, obviously not happy with his skinniness; spaghetti bolognaise.  
  
It was like heaven to Daryl's tongue.  
  
They'd sat and watched old game shows, playing along, even keeping score and Daryl found himself laughing here and there.  
  
Slowly, he allowed Jason to tug him close. The younger gladly used him as a pillow, falling asleep in his lap.  
  
Until he had been woken up by a frantic shaking, looking up to the worried face of Jason.  
  
He didn't hear the words he said; everything blurred after Merle and fire reached Daryl's ears, and he stumbled off to the taxi waiting outside.

xox

His eyes became wide and Daryl became more awake as he dove out, staring at the flames.  
  
There were firemen everywhere, ambulances and police - Merle was in handcuffs.  
  
Daryl let out a scream and ran towards him.  
  
Or at least he tried to before an officer held him back.  
  
"That's my house! No! That's my brother what's happening?!"  
  
With ease, he managed to get his arm free and dodge under the tape, sobbing as he threw his arms around Merle, leaning against the cop car.  
  
"Hey Darl."  
  
"What happened? What happened!"  
  
His fists gently hit Merle's chest before he fell to his knees, sobbing. A police woman walked over, uncuffing Merle, who knelt down to wrap his arms around his brother. Carefully, almost silently, his voice slithered into Daryl's ear.  
  
"I promised you he wouldn't hurt you again."  
  
Daryl looked up, eyes wide as a single sob escaped his lips.  
  
"Darl, I've gotta go away for a while, but this rather attractive woman assured me you're going to a good place, alright? Stay safe, and I'll come get you once I'm out."  
  
The two brothers shared a tight hug before Merle stood, letting himself be cuffed once more. An officer helped Daryl up, leading him to a car, away from it all; he looked back to see Merle watching him from the back of the police car.  
  
The woman in the front gave him a smile, but it was one Daryl ignored. He turned around almost straight away as the car stared driving. He stared at the house, the flames still ripe in the air and he felt a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time, bubbling up from his heart.  
  
_Relief._


End file.
